


Sailor Bogus

by Midna127



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Cheeseburgers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fever Dreams, Sailor Moon References, Transformation, no seriously this was a fever dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: My friend asked me to recreate my fever dream, I'm sorry.





	Sailor Bogus

"Damn kids... they wouldn't know good sides if they got punched in the face," the man muttered as he pulled the bus he was driving onto his driveway. He tilted his shades and scoffed. "They can't even afford THESE sunglasses."

The man, who was admiring himself in the bus window, was a former WVBA boxer with the stage name "Super Macho Man". Sadly, he chose to retire after losing to a teenager.

Twice.

His fortune and Hollywood connections vanished, and now here he was, in the middle of who knows where, stuck as a school bus driver.

At least, that's what he wanted people to think.

Suddenly, audible screams could be heard from nearby. Adjusting his shades, the man could see why.

A hoard of cheeseburgers were swarming across the sky, shooting lasers as they went.

"Crunch time," he muttered. Closing his eyes, he stood and began to twirl, faster and faster, and faster still. His plain clothes (which was the hardest part of his day job, mind you) transformed into none other than a Sailor Scout uniform, with a tiara and wand as well.

His boots had transformed from those he used in his glory days to white, almost feminine ones.

To complete the look, he held up his index and middle fingers, rested them on his forehead, and winked. The bus driver was gone, and in his place was his alter ego, Sailor Bogus.

(oh my Naga, why am I doing this?)

He watched the cheeseburgers go. "I don't smoke... but tonight, I'm gonna smoke you!" Sailor Bogus yelled. "Time to release the bogus!" He lifted his staff, took aim, and destroyed them all with a single blow.

He stood there in disbelief, but them shrugged. "Fighting hurts my gorgeous body, but trashing wimps makes it all worthwhile."

Fighting bogus by moonlight  
Driving buses by daylight  
Losing to a teen in a fistfight,  
He is a Super Macho Man.


End file.
